


Love Me Now

by Softasamarshmallow



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caring Harry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Hurt Louis, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Louis, M/M, Mates, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Romance, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softasamarshmallow/pseuds/Softasamarshmallow
Summary: "Louis sprinted through the forest frantically, weaving through the masses of trees, breath leaving him in harsh pants as he casted a fearful glance behind him- they were still after him, not too close, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet.No pun intended.He wasn’t sure where he was headed- he couldn’t head home, obviously; the thought shot down by the others chasing after him, once one of his own, now it was death for him the instant he set foot back there- and he couldn’t head home, Harry had made that painfully clear when he’d told him to leave.He let out a small sob at the thought of Harry- his alpha, his one and only."





	

Louis sprinted through the forest frantically, weaving through the masses of trees, breath leaving him in harsh pants as he casted a fearful glance behind him- they were still after him, not too close, but he wasn’t out of the woods yet.

No pun intended.

He wasn’t sure where he was headed- he couldn’t head home, obviously; the thought shot down by the others chasing after him, once one of his own, now it was death for him the instant he set foot back there- and he couldn’t head _home,_ Harry had made that painfully clear when he’d told him to leave.

He let out a small sob at the thought of Harry- his alpha, his one and only.

They had met a long time ago, when Louis was still a young curious omega pup from a pack near the caves at the bottom of the mountains, and Harry an older alpha wolf from a pack that spanned the valleys a distance away.

_Louis had been out exploring, eventually finding himself at the border marking the end of their pack’s territory and he’d stood there hesitantly, wanting to see more, yet also with the knowledge that it was forbidden to go beyond the borders._

_And he should have turned back then and there, really, but he was just so curious, and so he did what he did. He took a step over, and another, and another, the trepidation subsiding and exhilaration building till he was once again dancing happily away, following a little bunny on its path through the forest he’d somehow found himself in._

_He hadn’t known then, that the forest marked the borders of Harry’s pack’s territory, and was no man’s land- the perfect place for rogues lying in wait for unsuspecting travellers to rob their fill of riches and potential mates. Louis hadn’t even known of rogues, or the danger they posed, not until he was suddenly faced with a single one, its grey fur matted with traces of blood and caked with dirt._

_“Oh, look at what we have here!” He leered with a smug smirk, teeth gleaming wickedly as he slowly advanced on Louis, the smaller pup raising his chin fiercely, whilst he tried to subtly retreat._

_“Aren’t you a pretty lil pup. Delicious smelling too; perfect for a mate, I’d say.” Louis swiped his claws at the grey wolf as he got close, abruptly turning and fleeing immediately after, panic flooding his mind at the thought of being the mate of that disgusting wolf- mating was meant to be pure, made from love and respect, not taken the way he was implying._

_Louis would rather die._

_The rogue took none too kindly at his little act, racing after him with a fierce snarl, easily overtaking him with his long strides and cornering him against a large boulder. He shoved him roughly against the jagged surface, Louis yelping in pain and trembling with fear as the other male pinned him down and started tugging at his pants._

_He’s not entirely sure what happened next, his eyes squeezed shut through the ordeal, but the next he knew, the rogue was ripped away from him with a pained grunt, and Louis himself stolen into Harry’s strong arms with a protective growl._

_“Get out of here.” Harry stated with a harsh glare to the rogue where he was sprawled on the ground, watching the scene unfold with narrowed eyes as he challenged with a furious snap of his jaw._

_“Make me. You’re holding onto something of mine, and I want him back.”_

_“Take a good look around you. Recognize where you are?” The grey wolf glanced around; face paling and eyes growing wide with fear as he realized where they’d ended up._

_“This-This is-”_

_“That’s right. You’re on Styles’ territory, and you better get out of here **right now,** mate,_ _or the others will have no qualms about dealing with a filthy rogue like you.”_

_He had scampered at that, tail tucked between his legs like the coward he was, and Harry turned to Louis, focusing his emerald eyes on the smaller male._

_“Are you alright?” He asked in his signature rich drawl, and Louis was only able to nod dumbly, awestruck as he was with the sheer beauty of the older wolf._

_“You’re bleeding. I’m sorry, but I hope you don’t mind?” Harry murmured softly, gently picking his arm up to examine the rather deep gash. Louis shook his head minutely, watching raptly as the alpha glanced up almost shyly at him, before dipping his head to lick across the wound, the skin mending together effortlessly._

_“There we go. Thankfully it wasn’t too deep of a wound.”_

_“I- Thank you…?”_

_“Oops! I’m Harry. Harry Styles. And you’re very welcome.”_

_“I’m Louis.”_

_“Where are you from Louis? A young pup like you shouldn’t be wandering around on your own; it’s not safe.” Louis bowed his head shamefully at the gentle chiding, scuffing the toe of his shoe sheepishly across the ground._

_“I know, I’m sorry, I just wanted to see what was beyond the borders… I’m from the mountains.”_

_“You don’t have to apologize to me, I’m only worried about you, that’s all. Come on, I’ll take you back.”_

_And Harry did, starting up a casual chat as he guided him through the surrounding forest and back to the stream that ran their borders._

_“Well, this is you, I suppose. It was nice meeting you, Louis.”_

_“Thank you for saving me, Harry, and for walking me home, I’m really happy that I met you.” Harry smiled, dimples popping as he waved for the younger male to go on. Louis grinned, skipping across the stream to make his way back home. He paused hesitantly, turning to see Harry walking away._

_“Harry!” He called, bounding back and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek as he turned, dropping back onto the balls of his feet and grinning up at the alpha’s surprised face, before springing over the stream again and calling out a happy farewell._

_“Take care of yourself, Harry! Who knows when I might need your services again!” He heard Harry’s deep laughter behind him._

_“You too, don’t get into any more trouble, little pup!”_

_He burst through the front door into the kitchen, where his mum was preparing for dinner and broke out into an excited explanation of meeting a new friend named Harry, deciding to keep his stressful ordeal to himself. He then looked to his mum in wonderment and asked innocently, if he would be able to mate with Harry one day. He didn’t understand the look that crossed his parents’ faces as they exchanged a look, Jay crouching to his level and murmuring gently to keep that thought to himself and **never** allow the any other of the pack members to hear that because it was forbidden to mate with a rivaling pack- most especially with a Styles._

_He hadn’t understood then, but kept his mouth shut about it anyway, and yet somehow it was leaked out that Harry had walked him home. The very next day, he was fetched to the pack leader, before whom he stood nervously as he was stared down and studied intensely, and suddenly the pack alpha had smiled (rather crookedly) and asked Louis how he would like to learn and train with a “special” group of alphas- the assassins, he later learned- a “privilege” unheard of previously as omegas were considered to be weaker than their alpha counterparts, but offered to Louis because he had “potential”._

_Louis naturally accepted, and started training the day after._

Louis whimpered as he drew out of his thoughts, heart aching with the knowledge that he’d caused _this_ and inevitably lost the one person he would ever want.

His alpha.

His soulmate.

He wondered if it would have been better for them to have taken him after all.

~

Louis peered over the top of the ditch he’d hidden himself in, a canopy of thick tree roots shielding him from view. He winced as two large alphas burst through foliage, sniffing at the air to try and gauge his location- he thanked the heavens that he had the foresight to take scent blockers beforehand, a couple of pills hidden here and there on his body, along with his suppressants.

He recognized them from his training days, considerably older and more experienced alpha assassins, who he knew that he had no chance of beating; he had neither as much training, nor the experience to do so, and it would be suicidal for him to try. He couldn’t move, not for fear of alerting them with the snap of a twig or crunch of the dead leaves, both of which surrounded him in abundance.

The only chance he had of making out of this alive was to wait it out.

Louis let out an inaudible sigh, resting his head tiredly against the moss covered patch behind him. Those days seemed so long ago, as if from a different life- though he supposed they almost were. He remembered the shock and devastation ripping at the seams of his heart, blood draining from his face when he’d received details for his first (and only) assassination.

_Harry Styles._

The job itself was simple- he was to form a bond with the alpha, gaining his trust (and possibly even his _love,_ Louis thought because he know what he’d felt, unwavering still all these years on, and he hoped that maybe, _maybe,_ the elder would return it- assuming that he still remembered him, of course), and when the opportunity came up… Well.

It was meant to be a straightforward job, only Louis had always known, much as he tried to convince himself otherwise, that he felt too deeply for the alpha- one who had saved his life, nonetheless; one who was wonderful and lovely, and who he believed, dare he say it, to be _his soulmate-_ to ever hurt him. Omegas were _gentle, submissive_ to start with, which was the main reason why they weren’t trained in any form of combat because they weren’t believed to be built for such, but Louis was…Well, _ordinary Louis_. He wasn’t entirely sure why he’d been chosen for training.

He’d been trained to override his instincts, to suppress the guilt that tore at his gut and rippled through his entire body at the thought of _killing_ because he had an obligation to his pack, and all the more so to the pack leader who had bestowed such an honour upon him.

Louis didn’t want to do it- God knows he didn’t- but he had his orders; he had his loyalty and obligations to his pack, and he couldn’t ignore those either, but.

This was _Harry- his_ alpha.

It was simply unthinkable.

Nevertheless, he made his way through the forest to the edge of the Styles’ pack territory, citing a rather convincing backstory of being disowned by his pack when he’d been caught by a patrolling guard and brought before Harry.

He remembered how easy it had been to fall for the elder again; all it had taken was a single look, the glint of familiarity in those sparkling emeralds, the comforting scent of spiced apples and _home,_ the dimples deepening as he greeted simply, in that slow drawl of his.

_“Hi Louis.”_

_“Hey Curly.”_

And it was then, as they’d stood there grinning widely at each other, a call of _something more_  thrumming beneath his skin, that Louis knew that he was screwed.

_Louis spent a lot of time with Harry, their friendship growing rapidly as the alpha sought him out often, and they would take quiet strolls through the park and learning about each other, or lay side by side on the rooftop underneath glimmering stars and chatted about the future._

_He learnt that Harry was an amazing photographer, and once considered it as a career choice, but then decided to study law on the side instead, caught up with ideas of how to better the lives of the pack members. He learnt that Harry loved children, and they loved him in return, for how great he was with them, and that everyone loved him- even the animals. He learnt that Harry used to work in a bakery, purely because he could and he wanted to, and could also make the best chocolate chip cookies ever known to man (or to Louis, at least), which instantly made him a good person in Louis’ opinion-much to the amusement of the curly haired male. He learnt that Harry was horrible with jokes, absolutely terrible if he was to be honest, but that he laughed at them every time anyway, because that’s what you do for the people you love._

_And oh._

**_Oh._ **

_Maybe he was learning something about himself too._

_The days had passed by in a blissful, yet intensely thrilling whirlwind of soft touches and shy glances; light laughter and sappy pickup lines; romantic gestures and rapidly building sexual tension- all of which had come to a head one day, when they were trudging through knee deep snow, giggling loudly as they playfully shoved at each other, and Harry had misjudged the force he’d used and ended up almost tackling Louis to the ground instead._

_The smaller male had landed on his back with a pained oof, cushioning Harry’s fall as he sprawled clumsily across him, hastily propping himself up on to his elbows to peer down anxiously at his friend._

_“I’m so sorry, Lou, are you alright?”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine…” Louis started, eyes flicking up to meet Harry’s with a soft smile, both freezing in shock, cheeks flushed and eyes wide as they realized how close they actually were._

_“Lou, I…” Louis licked his lips nervously, the air between them warming as Harry’s gaze trailed down to follow the gesture, groaning deeply at the sight of those thin lips glistening slightly. He dropped his head, catching those cherry tinted lips with his own, melting into the kiss as the younger male responded, fingers reaching up to tangle in his curls._

_“Lou, I think I…” Harry murmured softly as they broke apart for air, heart heavy with the emotions he’d so desperately wanted to tell the other male; thoughts and words that he’d never before dared imagine speaking aloud balanced precariously on the tip of his tongue._

_“No, don’t. Harry, please don’t say it.” Louis pleaded, eyes shining suspiciously before he turned away briefly; chin wobbling as he sniffed quietly._

_“Why not? Do you not feel the same way?” He frowned, brows furrowed with confusion and hurt as he was abruptly cut off, because he was so sure that he hadn’t been mistaken- that Louis had wanted the same as he had._

_“I do, H, of course I do. More than you know, but you can’t.”_

_“…Why can’t I tell you that I love you?” Louis let out a small sob at that, shaking his head futilely as if to erase those words from his mind._

_“Because you can’t love me, Haz. I’m not- I’m not who you think I am. I’m not good- not right- You should leave me and find another.” Harry shook his head, grasping Louis’ chin firmly between his fingers, eyes blazing with fierce determination._

_“I don’t want another, Louis. I only want you. The only way I’m going to leave is if you look me in the eye and tell me that you don’t love me; that you don’t want me.” Louis stayed silent at that, tears dripping into the snow from behind closed lids._

_“I want to court you, Louis.” Harry murmured, lightly thumbing at the prominent vein on his smaller love’s neck, tracing it down across tanned skin to where their bond mark would lay, allowing his fingers to ghost lightly across the sensitive skin there as it tinged with goose bumps._

_Louis froze at that, heart soaring with elation that Harry wanted him- it would never fail to surprise him, no matter if the curly haired male had mentioned it before, or how often it’d been heavily implied by their friends- yet while simultaneously thumped viciously with anxiety and fear- because he couldn’t, not when he knew what courting would lead to; bonding and mating, and he couldn’t do that to Harry._

_Not when he didn’t know how much longer he wouldbecouldbe around for._

_He swallowed tightly, turning his head as his spirits sunk with the heavy reminder. He knew what he had to do- he’d have to reject Harry, as much as it would pain him to do so; as much as it would kill him to hurt Harry as he knew it would- he knew he would never be able to truly be with the alpha the way he longed to._

_But it was better now, than later, when Harry would have to feel the effects of a broken bond, pure anguish tearing through his soul as their bond was severed._

_No. It was better this way- it had to be._

_“I don’t think that’s a good idea, H.” Louis stuttered softly, lashes fluttering open to reveal still watery devastated blues, the rich colour enhanced by the glim of his tears._

_“Why not? I love you and you love me, so why shouldn’t we? What aren’t you telling me, Lou?” Harry implored, voice low as if to assure him that he would still love him; he was only asking out of concern and not with accusation._

_“I’m not- It’s not safe. I can’t tell you. You’ll hate me if I do, and as selfish as that sounds, I don’t want to lose you.” Harry shook his head adamantly, chin lifting in defiance._

_“You’ll never lose me.”_

_“I will! You say that now, but I know… I won’t be around forever, Haz.” Louis whispered, voice trembling with effort to retain some semblance of composure, trying desperately to convince himself that it would be okay when Harry walked away from him._

_No one would want an omega who they couldn’t have forever with, let alone Louis, who was far from a textbook omega._

_He wasn’t worth it, and Harry would see that surely._

_“Okay. But you’re here right now, aren’t you?”_

_“I don’t…”_

_“I love you, Lou, and if I can’t have you forever, so be it. I’ll take what I can.” Harry shrugged nonchalantly, eyes softening as they met with Louis’ own wide frantic orbs._

_“You’re everything to me, Lou. You’re my mate.” Louis broke at that, surging upwards with a choked whimper to press their lips together in a heated kiss, sweet and salty from the tears mixed in._

Everything had fallen in place then, the same way they had so easily fallen into place with each other, because they were meant to be- needed each other more than anything else, and there was nothing to be done about that.

Louis pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, taking a shuddering breath in an attempt to hold back the tears.

He’d been betraying the most important person to him, since the very beginning. He may have had Harry’s heart, once, and God knows he cherishes every single moment that he’s had with the alpha, but he’d dug his own grave and now it was time to lay in it.

 _I don't know who's gonna kiss you when I'm gone,_  
_So I'm gonna love you now, like it's all I have,_  
 _I know it'll kill me when it's over,_  
 _I don't wanna think about it, I want you to love me now._

~

_Louis received his orders again later on in the month, demanding immediate results, or that he return to explain himself- more specifically, why Harry Styles was still well and truly alive. He swallowed back the bile rising in his throat at the thought of facing his pack alpha, of **disappointing** him, especially having been the recipient of such privilege._

_Solely failing a mission might be frowned upon– his status as an assassin stripped from him, casted out among the commoners and humiliated for failing the leader- but to fall in love with the enemy was downright unacceptable. He could only imagine the punishments that would be inflicted on him, imprisonment perhaps, the disgrace he would have brought to the Tomlinson name, and- God, what if his family was cast out because of his mistake?_

_Louis had no choice but to obey- or so he tried to convince himself, as he laid in bed with tears streaming down his face that night. He knew he wouldn’t be able to, not with Harry breathing so serenely behind him, warm breaths puffing across his neck, face relaxed and vulnerable in sleep because he trusted **Louis**_ \- _he couldn’t betray that._

_“If it weren’t for the connection you had with Styles, I wouldn’t  have had you trained.” He scoffed at the shock written across the younger wolf’s face, hurt swirling in his lapis eyes._

_“What, you didn’t think you were special, did you? Please, you’re nothing if not for that.” Louis sucked in a sharp breath, hurt from the cruel words blooming in his chest; he’d never thought he was anything remotely special, and had wondered why he’d been chosen as the only omega to join, and later on, he’d also had his suspicions with his first mission._

_It couldn’t all be a coincidence that he just so happened to be assigned to Harry after all._

_And suddenly, Louis had enough- of denying his feelings, of the guilt he felt every time he remembered his mission, of the anguish he felt at having to kill his potential mate, of being betrayed and used by the pack alpha- a leader who was sworn to have the pack’s best interests at heart, and yet. He looked at the pack leader, drawing himself up as tall as he could and stating that Harry was kind and wonderful, and would make the perfect alpha one day._

_And then he’d marched out to the jeer that he wasn’t being a fool, because Harry would never love him if he knew the truth. Tears burning at the back of his eyes because he knew that it was the truth- even if he had hoped that things could work out. And then he would be left all alone by his lonesome self because once he walked out, he could no longer come back to this pack._

_He would never be able to see his family again._

_But then he thought of Harry, beautiful Harry, and steeled himself, because this was the only way he could be left alone to have a future with the alpha._

_I should have known it wouldn’t be that simple_ , Louis mused bitterly as he sped up, legs burning with the strain.

He’d had months of peace, almost a full year and he had relaxed, dropped his guard down and begun to believe that perhaps he really was _free_ \- until last night, when Harry had ordered him out and he’d retreated to his old chambers down in the village where the non-royal pack members lived. He’d felt perturbed the entire night, the air highly strung with a disturbingly strange but _familiar_ tension, and he hadn’t placed it till his sharpened senses picked up on another presence- stealthy and silent, blending into the night; unnoticeable to those even just marginally less observant then Louis himself, almost as if it were-

_Assassins, Louis realized with a flinch, throwing himself to the side right as the window he’d stood by splintered into a million fragments and the intruder charged at him. He rolled to the side, snatching the blade he’d hidden under his pillow for easy access and onto his knee in a crouch, on the offensive. The intruder- a reddish brown wolf- sneered at him, clearly deeming the omega an unworthy opponent._

_Good. He wouldn’t be expecting anything from Louis then._

_The omega waited with baited breath as the other male drew back, teeth gleaming in wicked grin, kicking off against the wall behind him to launch himself upwards and backwards in a flip as the red wolf pounced, driving his knife deep into his opponent as he slammed onto his back- a move he’d picked up from one of the Styles’ guards as he watched during their training sessions._

_And then he’d bolted, flying out the broken window and taking off into the night._

_He wasn’t safe here- there would be others coming after him now._

It seemed that he was merely a useless hindrance that needed to be gotten rid of if he wasn’t going to fulfill his mission.

~

Louis bolted awake at the sharp snap of a twig, heart thudding furiously. He strained his ears, picking up on the faint, careless patter of footsteps heading his way and raised into a crouch- muscles tensed, ready to run. He watched silently from his perch on a branch high off the ground as the same two alpha assassins broke into the small clearing under him; he was immensely glad that he’d always been a somewhat mischievous pup, his tree climbing expertise built from those playful days.

“Hey, Josh is calling for us to turn back; he says that Styles in these woods too- he’s planning an ambush.” Louis gasped, feeling his blood run cold at the words as he frantically scrambled to his feet, launching himself through the treetops while simultaneously trying to keep an eye on the other two- he had to get to Harry before they did.

Louis scoped the areas desperately, trying to locate his mate. He could feel their bond tugging at him, steadily growing in strength as he closed in on Harry, and- _There_. Louis faltered as he caught a whiff of his alpha’s tantalizing scent, his inner omega whining longingly to reunite with his mate. His thoughts stuttered briefly, knowing that Harry didn’t wish to see him again; the omega cowered faintly at the reminder and at the thought of further invoking his wrath and rejection, but needing to warn him of the danger he was in before-

He caught a flicker of movement in his peripheral, whipping his head to the side to spy a tall blonde hidden a slight distance away; bow at the ready, aimed at Harry’s turned back. There was no time to stop it- he could see the slight flex of fingers as the man prepared to release the bowstring. Heart pounding to the mantra of _HarryHarryHarry_ monopolizing his entire being, Louis exploded into a sand coloured blur mid turn as he raced towards his mate- he could only pray that he was close enough to reach Harry in time.

Louis lunged for Harry with a loud cry of _Haz;_ his only warning before he was tumbling straight into the larger wolf, the small thud of the arrow as it imbedded itself in his flesh shocking the air from his lungs as he gasped from the searing pain blooming across his chest.

 _“Lou!_ ” He heard vaguely over the rush of blood in his ears, eyes squeezed tight as he shallowly tried to breathe through the pain, whimpering when he felt familiar warm palms scrambling desperately over his face. Louis peeked up through slit lids, a strained smile on his lips as he was met with the sight of a distraught Harry.

“Stay with me, boo.”

He’d always known that one day, it’d come to this; that he would have to choose between Harry and his family- _himself_ , even- albeit in different circumstances, but that he’d have to _choose_. He’d always known too, that it wasn’t- wouldn’t even _be_ a choice, not _really_ ; it’d be Harry, _always_ Harry.

He’d turned from his family, walked away from his past; already had killed for Harry, would _die_ for Harry, if it came down to it, without a single doubt in his mind, no hesitation in his step, _anything_ if it meant that Harry would _live._

“ _NO!”_ Harry roared when Louis’ eyes fell shut. He lifted his head with a murderous glare, dark fur bristling as he charged across the land in broad leaps, blood boiling with rage at the sheer _audacity_ of the wolf who fired that shot- _no one_ could hurt Louis and get away with it.

~

Harry dropped to his knees, scooping the fragile _broken_ body into his arms, letting out a choked sob as the younger male’s head lolled limply with no sign of consciousness. Louis was still alive- he could feel the weak thread flowing through him, but it was fading _fast_.

“Lou. Lou, baby, open your eyes. Please, boo, let me see those gorgeous eyes, come on.”

He breathed out a sigh of relief as the lithe male sighed- barely a small puff of air- lids fluttering before slowly opening to reveal a sliver of pain filled orbs.

“Hey sweetheart, there you are.”

“H-Harry…”

“You’re going to be okay, I’ll make sure of that.” Harry soothingly shushed Louis, kissing him chastely on the lips before flashing him an apologetic smile, reaching forward to quickly snap the arrow close to the wound, his small lover letting out anguished whimpers as he pawed at Harry pitifully.

“I’m sorry, boo. I know it hurts, we’ll get you better now.”

“H-Hazza, I-I need to tell y-” Louis gasped through shuddering breaths, fingers digging into Harry’s chest desperately, breaking into a harsh coughing fit, a trail of crimson trickling from the corner of his lips when he finally slumped back into the comforting warmth of his lover’s embrace.

 “I- I l-love you.”  Harry smiled down at his mate, cradled firmly in his arms as he got to his feet, briskly making his way back home; mind racing with thoughts of getting Louis to safety and more importantly, to the help he needed.

“I know, darling. I never doubted that for a second; I wouldn’t be alive if you didn’t love me, and I know that’s why they were after you. I was just hurt that you didn’t feel like you could trust me with that information, because I could have protected _you,_ but I never doubted your love, and I love you too, Lou. So you can’t leave me, okay? You _can’t.”_

“H-Harry…” Louis rasped out, smiling softly as he reached trembling fingers up to brush lightly against his cheekbones, tilting his head ever so slightly to press a lingering kiss to the warm skin of Harry’s chest, right where his heart was beating strong.

 _I love you._ He thought, smile never leaving his lips as he sent an apology to his lover through their bond, giving in to the numbing darkness creeping over his mind.

_I’m sorry._

~

_“Lou, I heard the most ridiculous thing today.” Harry called, striding through their bedroom door to where Louis was getting ready for bed._

_“Hmm?”_

_“Well, Nick went out with some of the other lads last night, to that pub out in the village- the one that travellers like to gather at? Anyway, he told me that he overheard this alpha wolf complaining to his companion about the mission they were on, and then he’d heard him saying about an omega Tomlinson, and how he couldn’t even do his first assassination proper. So naturally, Nick runs back to tell me about how you’re that said Tomlinson. Don’t worry though; I’ve already dismissed that nonsensical notion of his. I mean, what on earth is he thinking, right?” Harry scoffed, coming up behind Louis and nuzzling contentedly into his neck in greeting._

_“W-What?”_

_“Why do you look so nervous? It’s not like it’s true.” Harry frowned at the slight break in Louis’ voice, pulling back to look at his younger mate, heart sinking as he noted the stiff posture and wide eyed expression._

_“…It’s not true, is it Lou?” He asked carefully, voice laced with trepidation as he willed the omega to reply in the negative. Louis stayed silent, head bowed shamefully._

_“Oh God.”_

_“I can explain-” Harry ripped himself from Louis, running a hand though his frazzled curls as he paced agitatedly, throwing a hand out in exasperation as he spun to face the lithe male._

_“Explain? There’s nothing to explain, Louis! You’ve been lying to me this whole time, I can’t-”_

_“Harry, please-” Louis tried pleadingly, reaching a hand out to the alpha, heart shattering into a million shards when he shook his head and backed away, faced morphed in disappointment and hurt._

_“No. I don’t want to hear it- You need to leave. I can’t even stand to look at you right now.”_

_“I-Okay. I’m sorry, Harry, for what it’s worth. I never wanted to hurt you.” He murmured quietly, casting a final despairing glance over his alpha, storing the image to his memories before soundlessly removing himself from the room._

_It would be all he had left of Harry now._

_~_

Louis stirred, brows furrowing as he slowly roused from his unconscious state. He felt… _weird_ ; painless but floaty, and he briefly wondered if he’d died after all. He tensed as the thought flickered through his mind, because he couldn’t be _dead-_ there was still so much that he had to tell Harry. He had to let him know that he _loves_ him; that he’d always been _in love_ with him, ever since he’d rescued him all those years ago, and how grateful he was that he’d somehow managed to receive Harry’s love in return.

His body felt as if it was made of lead, weighing him down, as he whined pitifully. His thoughts were fuzzy, disorientated, cogs turning sluggishly as he struggled to retrieve his memories of the past events; he’d been running, that much he could remember, and there were two wolves and Harry-

_Harry. I need to find Harry._

Louis jerked upright with a choked gasp, doubling over in pain as his chest erupted with flames; he coughed weakly, feeling more than hearing the soothing coos into his hair as a warm, and very _very familiar_ palm smoothed down the ridges of his spine.

“Shh, shh. You’re okay, Lou. Take deep breaths for me, love.”

“H-arry?” He winced, peering through watering eyes to see his alpha propping himself up onto an elbow beside him. Harry shook his head disapprovingly, urging him down as he wrapped him up into a warm cuddle, tucking the blankets tighter around them both.

“Yeah, it’s me, sweetheart. Lay back down for me, darling, you’re not well yet. You shouldn’t have moved so quickly; you might tear your stitches.”

“H-Harry, I’m s-sorry- I need to tell you-”

“Shh, everything is fine, Lou. I’m not angry, it’s all fine. We’re fine.”

“I-I don’t- I love you.” _Always have, always will._ Louis sighed, voice faint with exhaustion as he gazed at his alpha, eyes burning with the intensity of his feelings. Harry choked out a broken _Louis_ at that, all faux semblance of composure dismissed as he buried his face into Louis’ neck, cradling his fragile body close.

“I love you too. _God,_ I love you, Lou. I was so scared when you- then you wouldn’t open your eyes, and I-I thought I was going to lose you. I can’t lose you, Lou.”

“ _Oh Haz._ ” The small omega sighed again, pressing firm comforting kisses to his lover’s skin, blinking back the tears in his own eyes as he listened to him cry.

“You won’t lose me, Haz. I’ll stay for as long as you’ll have me, we’re okay.” Louis promised, nudging his nose to the pulse point beneath Harry’s chin, right where his bonding mark lay. Harry sniffed quietly, lifting his head to reveal red rimmed eyes as he placed a wet kiss to Louis’ own mark, suckling gently as the omega’s eyes slipping shut at the feeling of bliss washing over him.

“But what about your pack? Your family?” Louis scoffed, tangling his hand into Harry’s curls and tugging lightly to bring his gaze back up to him.

“No one will dare attack us here- that’s the only reason why _I_ was sent, because _he_ thought that you would trust me; he won’t dare to try anything else. And if he does… We’ll face it together. You’re all I have now, H.” The taller male lurched forward to capture his mate’s lips in a searing kiss, pushing all his emotions through their bond- feelings that words could not even begin to describe, all the endless _Iloveyous_ and _Ineedyous;_ the gratitude and hope and love.

“Together. I like the sound of that. I love you so much babe.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back with another fic! Decided to try my hand at ABO dynamics here since I was watching this drama a couple weeks ago and they had a scene with an assassin and... yeap. I'm not sure if I'm proud of this, since it kinda ran away from me at times, but it is what it is.
> 
> It has not been brit picked, or ABO picked (is there such a thing), but I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Leave me a comment, feedback, kudos- everything is much appreciated and loved! <3


End file.
